1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative laminates. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative laminate formed with an electroluminescent compound dispersed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative laminates are generally constructed from plural layers of synthetic resin impregnated paper sheets bonded under heat and pressure to form a unitary structure. With regard to the manufacture of high pressure laminates, the decorative laminate sheet assembly includes at least a core of one or more phenolic resin impregnated sheets and a melamine impregnated decorative sheet. The decorative sheet may be further covered with a transparent melamine impregnated overlay layer.
The core, or base, functions to impart rigidity to the laminate. Prior to stacking, the paper sheets of the core are impregnated with a water alcohol solution of phenol formaldehyde, dried and partially cured in a hot oven. The cured laminate is then cut into predetermined shapes used to assemble the laminate layer.
The core may, for example, include a plurality of sheets of 41-68 kilogram phenolic resin impregnated kraft paper. The kraft paper is impregnated throughout and bonded with a substantially cured phenolic resin which has been converted to a thermoset state during the initial laminating step.
A solid substrate may be bonded to the laminate where additional rigidity is required. Substrates are generally composed of a pre-cured plastic laminate, such as glass fiber-reinforced thermoset polyester resin laminates and the like, a wood product, such as hardboard, wood waste or particle boards, plywood and the like, a mineral base board, such as, cement-asbestos board, sheet rock, plaster board, and the like, or a combination of substrates. The substrate is commonly applied to the phenolic resin impregnated sheets making up the core only after the laminate lay-up is pressed and heated to form the final decorative laminate.
The decorative sheet provides the laminate with an attractive appearance. The decorative sheet, and the overlay layer, dictate the surface characteristics of the decorative laminate. For example, the composition of the decorative sheet and overlay layer dictate the decorative laminate""s resistance to chemical agents, heat, light, impact and abrasion.
Decorative sheets are commonly manufactured from high quality 50-125 ream weight, pigment filled, alpha cellulose paper impregnated with a water alcohol solution of melamine-formaldehyde resin. The resin impregnated decorative sheets are subsequently dried, partially cured, and finally cut into sheets. The pigment filled, alpha cellulose paper of the decorative sheet, may include a solid color, a decorative design, or a photo-gravure reproduction of natural materials, such as, wood, marble, leather, etc. The aesthetic characteristics of the cellulose paper are revealed as the laminate""s decorative design upon completion of the manufacture of the decorative laminate.
Decorative laminates are generally manufactured by stacking the resin impregnated core sheets, the decorative sheet and the overlay layer to form a laminate sheet assembly, or laminate lay-up. The laminate lay-up is placed between steel plates and subjected to temperatures in the range of about 56.24 kg/cm2-112.48 kg/cm2 for a time sufficient to consolidate the laminate and cure the resins (generally about 25 minutes to an hour). The pressure and heat force the resin in the paper sheets to flow, cure and consolidate the sheets into a unitary laminated mass referred to in the art as a high pressure decorative laminate. Finally, the formed decorative laminate is bonded to a reinforcing substrate, such as, plywood, hardboard, asbestos board, particle board or the like.
The above discussion generally relates to high pressure laminates. Where a less expensive, less durable laminate is required, low pressure laminates may be used by fabricators. Low pressure laminates are generally composed of only the decorative and overlay layers. As with high pressure laminates, low pressure laminates may be secured to a substrate for added structural rigidity. The removal of the core results in a laminate which is cheaper to manufacture, but does not offer the strength and durability of high pressure laminates.
As mentioned above, the decorative sheet dictates the aesthetic appearance of the resulting decorative laminate. Prior decorative sheets range from vibrant colors to pure white, imitation wood to imitation granite, and many variations therebetween. The wide range of available designs provides consumers with a versatile, inexpensive product for fabricating countertops, flooring panels, wall panels, etc.
With this in mind, decorative laminate manufacturers and fabricators are continually attempting to develop laminates providing consumers with a new, aesthetically pleasing, visual experience. In addition, manufacturers are continually striving to improve prior laminates by adding new functional components which may be applied to take advantage of the durability and cost offered by decorative laminates.
The present invention provides a decorative laminate offering consumers a novel visual experience by adding an electroluminescent compound to the laminate. The addition of the electroluminescent compound to laminates in accordance with the present invention adds new functional features to laminates improving upon their prior use in the area of displays and signs. In fact, the provision of luminescent laminate provides consumers with an active surface product in contrast to those static surface products which are already well known in the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a laminate including at least a first resin impregnated sheet having an electroluminescent compound dispersed therein and electrical leads coupling the electroluminescent compound to a source of electrical energy.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing an electroluminescent laminate. The method is realized by applying an electroluminescent compound to a first resin impregnated sheet, applying electrical leads to the first sheet for the selectively application of electrical energy and heating and pressing the first sheet.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electroluminescent laminate formed in accordance with a method described above.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.